cotreiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kysune
The Kysune are a powerful race in the world, even to those in the far west as their empire, Kinji (Which literally translates to gold lands), is rich with gold. So rich, in fact, that the local economy doesn't even use it as a currency. Despite this, they use it as an export that makes the government very rich.The Kysune are very zealous and the common people worship the ruling class like god's and demigod's due to a rare ability to turn into a large fox. This fox form is about the size of a horse and the ability isn't even present in 1% of the population, but it is exclusive to Kysune. The imperial family and clergy of the empire are seen as even higher than the common shapeshifters as they also possess white hair, a trait attributed to the Kysune's diety. Physical Description Kysune appear to be half-fox with digitigrade legs and a fox-like tail. Their faces are very similar to Humani though with slight differences. They have intricate fur patterns that grow on their face that almost like vines but are hair and the same color as their head hair. They also have whiskers sprouting from beside their nose. Their eyes are typically almond shaped and colored in vibrant blues, greens and yellows with green being the most common color. Physically they are usually thinner and more ltihe and the average height of Kysune is around 5'7 for men and 5'2 for women. Kysune mature at the same rate as Duiine, reaching sexual maturity at the age of 18. They, however, do not age as quickly. Their skin wrinkles slowly and their bodies retain their youthful spring well into the age of 130. A 90 year old Kysune still appears to be in their late 20's where a 150 Kysune looks middle aged. This means that Kysune can reach an age up to 250, though the average is only 210. Shapeshifters The noble's of the Kysune, those who own lordships and duchies, are all shapeshifters who can turn into the horse-sized foxes. These fox-forms are very strong and combat capable and appear usually like a black or white fox, depending on hair color. Kysune's religion is one that preaches keeping bloodline's pure as it is very easy for the shapeshifting trait to be lost upon breeding with non-shapeshifters. Sometimes it is even lost when breeding with other shapeshifters. Due to this, inbreeding between siblings and even close cousins is very common. Oddly enough, this has no negative side effects like it does in Humani. Culture Being that Kysune are an extremely religous people, their religion has shaped much of their culture and society. Kysune believe in the goddess Seisune, the life fox, who appears as a large white furred fox with striking blue eyes. In their holy scripts she is said to have defeated the evil deity Kaseki, a wolf who sought to keep the world in darkness. She then created Kinji, the gold lands, for her people to live in paradise ruled by her children, the Shireishi, or White Shape shifters, the White-haired shapeshifters that make up the clergy and imperial family of modern day Kinji. Under the Shireishi are the Kireishi, the normal shapeshifters who make up the modern day high nobles. Then there are the normal Kysune who are commoners or low nobility. The Kysune religion also practices Elder Veneration, Elder's being seen as more wise and worthy of more respect from those younger than them. Even Kireishi will treat normal Kysune elder's with respect, though the Kireishi are still seen as higher than normal Kysune elder's. Inbreeding As stated prior, Inbreeding is very common in Kysune culture, especially among the nobles, but it has no negative effects on the Kysune. This means that it isn't seen as taboo or dangerous at all for inbreeding to occur between siblings and similarly-aged cousins. Inbreeding is seen as keeping the bloodlines pure. Despite how common sibling inbreeding is, parents very rarely breed with their children due to the culture's Elder Veneration. It is seen as improper to act romantically towards one's elder, so it is seen as strange for a full romantic relationship to form between a parent and child. It isn't illegal, just frowned upon as a kireishi breeding with a normal Kysune.